Metallia Part I
by SychoMew
Summary: A story about how Myutsu and a few other mewtwos will survive Rocket Gang and a few other nemesises...some of the demon kind....


  
  
((Hello! ^^; Anyways all the original Pokemon chars are (tm) of Nintendo...blah... blah... blah! Anyways Areida, Selena etc. Belong to me!!!!! Except Mega, Ailiyah, Ato, Mewtwo, (A different one, not the original) and a few others belong to their respective persons. Also Andrea belongs to Andrea, who I based her on. And Faith belongs to India, who I also based her on. )) =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Metallia  
  
  
  
Chapter One   
  
*** *** *** -.-; *** *** ***  
  
  
  
Yawning Areida picked up the ringing phone off the nightstand. Lazily she spoke into it. "Yeah whaddya want...."  
  
  
"Areida why the hell are you still in bed? It's 11:00!"   
  
  
" Maybe I got drunk and had a free for all at the Casino after two more scotchs.. ..gotta problem with that?" Areida grinned. Andrea sighed.   
  
  
"Why the fuck did you do that? You're not 21!"   
  
  
"Yeah I am. Just yesteraday...." Areida's voice was still groggy. "And if you don't mind I have a major hangover....." slamming the phone down onto it's stand she curled back up and went to sleep ignoring the repeated ringing coming from it.   
  
  
Suddenly her eyes flipped open as Areida yelled, "SHIT!!!" Jumping out of bed she ran over to Mew who was still in her basket snoring lightly. Kicking the tiny Pokemon she ran into the shower throwing off her nightgown.   
  
  
Mew grunted as she opened her eyes realizing why Areida had awoken her so suddenly. A deep voice then filled her head, I told you that she would get drunk...but noooo, you just let her go off and have a margarita or two  
  
  
Mew sighed. Mewtwo give her a break. She's 21 and she has a major migrain. We'll see you at the island in an hour or so if we can wake Craig up....*cringe* suddenly I'm afraid  
  
  
A small bit of laughter escaped from Mewtwo before his connection was cut off from Mew. Sighing heavily she flew out of her nice.... warm....comfy, basket. Flying out of Areida's bedroom door she teleported into Craig's room. Sighing she used a small psyblast on him, knowing anything more would kill him or less would insure he'd be sleeping for two more hours.   
  
  
Yawning the young scientist got up from the floor and cringed at the sight of Mew. "I was sleeping...." He whined.   
  
  
We were supposed to be at Mewtwo's 3 hours ago. Now shutup and get into something decent. Craig sniffled.  
  
  
"BUT I DUN WANNA!!!!" he yelled sounding like a little boy. "I'M A GROWN MAN I NEED MY SLEEP!!" Mew smacked him. He shutup.   
  
  
Stepping out of the shower Areida wrapped her towel around herself and yawned, then clutched her head moaning, "Why did Aaron invite me to that bar, then the casino, oh hell...." Stepping into her clothes she kept muttering to herself about how much better it would've been if Andrea had come along.   
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***   
  
  
  
"What the fuck is taking them so long?!" Andrea yelled her arms crossed staring at over the ocean. Mewtwo was right beside her.   
  
  
Beats me.. he sighed then looked over and Mikono who was talking to a small white mew and did something he rarely ever did: smile.   
  
  
Mikono, seeing Mewtwo's smile, returned it, her light blue tail swaying lightly in the wind as she continued to chat with the Mew.  
  
  
Andrea rolled her eyes. "As much as I know about love, which I mind you is very little, I would say you like her and she likes you, BUT WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU TWO TELLING EACH OTHER ANYTHING!?!?!" she said rather loudly. Mewtwo turned a slight red.   
  
  
Well, er....um.... he stuttered, staring over at the female Mewthree. Actually that is a pretty good question.....  
  
  
A large sweatdrop was appearing on Andrea's forehead. "Forget it," she sighed, sitting down letting her legs drop over the side of the cliff they were standing on. "just forget it...."  
  
  
In a large flash of light Areida appeared still having her hand clutched to her head. "Craig's not coming...." She muttered looking at Mewtwo and Andrea. Both had a huge sweat drop on their foreheads. "Figures." They both said at the same time. Mew appeared behind Areida laughing her head off.  
  
  
Mikono, too absorbed in the conversation to notice Areida's arrival turned her head and smiled. Hello Walking over to the group, the Mew following close behind, she stopped right next to Mewtwo, who grinned sheepishly. Andrea already had another huge sweatdrop on her forehead.   
  
Areida stared at Mikono, then turned to Mewtwo, "Is this what you wanted to show me and Craig?"  
  
  
The Mewthree titled her head slightly. This your friend Myuutsu-chan?  
  
  
Yeah, Mewtwo grinned again.  
  
  
Andrea, her face red and her fists clenched, finally couldn't take it anymore. "OK I WANT YOU BOTH TO SAY YOU LOVE EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW CUZ I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT!!!!!!!" she screamed at Mewtwo and Mikono. Both turned bright red, then vanished.   
  
  
"Thank god," Andrea said before walking away, a bewildered Areida just staring at her.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** ***   
  
Mikono leaned against the stone wall staring at Mewtwo. Mewtwo stares at her back. Mikono smiled.   
  
  
Ah hell, we both know we like each other...  
  
  
Yeah.... Mewtwo said still staring at her smiling.  
  
  
Suddenly he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her kissing the startled Pokemon. Kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Muffled giggling suddenly came from behind some rocks. Stopping abruptly, Mewtwo stared at the rocks, then psyblasted them away.   
  
  
After the dust cleared, there sat a terrified human boy and girl.  
  
  
Jessica....Aaron...what are you two doing here?! Mewtwo asked annoyed. The boy and girl bit their lips trying to think of some excuse.   
  
  
"Well, we....were....um...well..." Aaron started to stammer transforming himself back into the Mew that had been talking to Mikono earlier. So did they girl. In an instant they both disappeared. Sighing Mewtwo looked at Mikono and smiled, then started kissing her again.  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
"So what is she?" Areida asked Andrea sitting down beside her on a log. Andrea sighed.  
  
  
"A Mewthree. Supposedly better than Mewtwos. More highly advanced in battling or something like that. They were going to kill her. Luckily I rescued the poor thing."  
  
  
"Kill her? Why would they want to do that if she's supposed to be greater than Mewtwo???" Areida asked confused.  
  
  
"The project failed. She's actually weaker than Mewtwo. Her most powerful attack probably couldn't equal his. It seems strange though Giovanni would want her dead. I guess he's taking his chances now."  
  
  
"I bet he is. But how old is she anyways?"  
  
  
"Oh...I think they engineered Mikono so she's around....I'd say.... she's been around in Team Rocket Labs for a year. And Mewtwo...well we all know how old he acts.... I don't keep track of years that well," she added.   
  
  
Areida smiled. "I can tell." Standing up she smiles again. "Well I need to see what the Mews are up to, I'll be back." she said sounding irritated.  
  
  
"All right.." Andrea replied, gazing across up toward the starlit sky.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
"Damn girl I swear that fucker'll get what he deserves...." Faith continued the phone cord wrapped around her finger.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, McNair is not that bad. Sure, he likes to screw around a lot but h-"  
  
  
  
"But what Tyra? You know he's gonna pay the measly...argh! I'll be back. Just a second," Faith growled turning to the figure knocking on the window.   
  
  
"GO AWAY MCNAIR!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! YOU ARE AS BAD AS CRAIG!!! HEAR MY WRATH!!!!" she bellowed taking a gun off her dresser and shooting him in the arm. He fell to the ground with loud thud and crash then vanished without a trace.   
  
  
Faith picked the phone back up. "Sorry about that Tyra..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Faith what the hell did you do to McNair now?!" the slightly pissed off Mewtwo yelled into the phone.   
  
  
A tall figure tapped her on the shoulder, his outline only to be seen since no lights were on at the moment except for the lightning bolts illuminating the sky.   
  
  
Er....Nicko??? he asked sounding confused. What did you do to the comput-  
  
  
The Water Mewthree growled as a lighting bolt hit the startled Mewthree. Cringing, he crashed to the floor shuddering every now an then.   
  
  
"Hey what was that?" said a voice coming from the phone that Nicko had dropped. "And who was calling you Nicko anyways. Tyra...Tyra???"   
  
  
"Oops......." She said chewing on her lip staring at Alpha. She put her right paw-like hand and her muscled arm behind her head and began to giggle nervously.   
  
  
"Hello??? TYRAAAAAAA!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!!!"  
  
  
Nicko sighed picking up the phone. "Yeah I'm here. Sorry. I kinda just shocked Alpha...."  
  
  
"Oooooooooooh, so that's why he called you "Typhoon." And I wonder why they called you the Lightning Mewthree." She growled.  
  
  
"Not funny Faith. I'm Water type for your information. Anyways, what were we talking about???? Oh yeah... WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT MCNAIR!!!"  
  
  
"Heh...old habit..."  
  
  
  
"Figures..." Nicko mumbled watching Alpha stand back up and glare at her. "Well, I gotta go....bye!" she said quickly hanging up the phone.   
  
  
Alpha's face had contorted into a look of anger. Growling, he finally spoke. Now what did you do to the computer?! he screamed at her.   
  
  
"Well, how come I can speak with my mouth and you can't!?" she yelled back changing the subject completely. Falling to the floor once again he sighed.  
  
  
  
I give up.  
  
  
"Give up on what?"  
  
  
  
I give up on helping your poor demented soul...   
  
  
  
"HEY!!!!!!" Typhoon glared at Alpha harshly. "I can be smart, most the time I just don't want to," she said with a smirk as she pivoted and walked out of the room.  
  
  
God I'll never get her....even if she is my best friend....   
  
  
*** *** ^.^; ** ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two :|  
  
  
  
Selena sighed as she looked out over the lake watching the sun kiss the horizon. A pair of long muscular arms incircled her tiny waist. Smiling she looked up to see the caring face of purple faced mewtwo.   
  
  
  
Something wrong? the conerned mewtwo asked, holding her close to her. Selena bite her lip. Lately she'd been feeling akward and strange, and what surprised her mate most of all, extremely nasty and violent.   
  
  
Sighing she responded. No nothing's wrong. Why do you say that?  
  
  
Mewtwo continued to stare into her large silver eyes, his purple ones seeming to give in to defeat. I know somethings wrong, he continued kissing her on the cheek. Just tell me if you need anything, all right?  
  
  
Sure... she trailed off, staring off into another world again.  
  
  
Sighing again,he let go of her and silently walked into the forest. She'll never tell me when anything's wrong.. he commented, talking to himself.   
  
  
  
I bet you your powers she's pregnant a feminine voice said from behind him. He turned around to stare face to face with a large magenta colored mewtwo, her pink eyes staring into his.  
  
  
Why if it isn't Ailiyah the slut he said smirking. Returning the smirk Ailiyah then slapped him across the face.   
  
  
I told you never to call me that again.  
  
  
  
And you except me to keep my word when I told you I would? Another slap.  
  
  
Just shutup. Now do you want me to tell you anything else or do you just want me to slap you again? the angered Pokemon growled.   
  
  
  
Actually I would like to know how the fuck you would know Selena's pregnant.  
  
  
Think about it hun, I have 4 kids. I think I know when someone's pregnant. his wary gaze suddenly turned into a dead stare as he stared at Ailiyah.   
  
  
You really think so?  
  
  
'Course I do idiot now get lost Ailiyah smirked again as NP vanished.  
  
  
  
"Ailiyah what the hell were you doing?" A Mewtwo, slightly taller than Ailiyah, jumped down from a high branch of an Oak tree.  
  
  
Mega get lost. she said playfully pushing him away from her. Mega laughed. "Oh come on a should get more respect than that...." Ailiyah then vanished, her laughing voice ringing through the forest like a lost echo. Laughing as well, Mega followed as he too vanished.  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
Ash Ketchum walked briskly down the dirt path. "I'm gonna get a another badge! Because I will become the greatest Pokemon Master of all time!"  
  
  
  
Misty sighed. "Ash yeah right....you'll be a hopeless immature freak all your life.." she mumbled glaring at him. A large sweatdrop appeared on Brock's forehead.  
  
  
  
"You two knock it off," he said annoyed.  
  
  
  
"It's not my fault Misty started it!" Ash yelled.  
  
  
"DID NOT!" Misty retorted.   
  
  
"DID TOO!!!!" Ash screamed back.  
  
  
"Would of you just SHUTUP!" Brock said rather loudly. Ash and Misty both froze, then sighed.  
  
  
"All right..."  
  
  
"Thank you...." Brock gave a small sigh as they continued to walk again, Misty and Ash both giving each other death looks.   
  
  
"So where is this Sunshine Gym anyways?" Ash asked looking at Tracey.   
  
  
"The map says this path leads us right to it," Brock said, staring hard at the map he was carrying.  
  
  
  
"And you would've known that any Ash Ketchum, if you would've been paying attention!" Misty smirked giving Ash one of her you're-such-and-idiot looks. Ash grunted facing forward then started to walk again, Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, laughing histerically.   
  
  
"Pikachu knock it off, pleeeeease...."  
  
  
  
*** *** *** O.O; *** *** ***  
  
  
  
Selena continued to stare up at the sky, her large silver eyes once twinkling like the stars it held. Sighing she stood up turning her back on the beautiful shimmering lake that she had been sitting by a few moments ago. A flicker of light appeared from the nearby undergrowth. Cocking her head slightly she stared at it. Two pairs of eyes appeared, one green, and other blue.   
  
  
  
"James! get off of me! You're taking up all the room!" a harsh whisper said from the bush. A pair of slitted golden eyes appeared also.   
  
  
"Jesse! James! Do ya wanna let dat Pokemon know we're here?" Selena smirked. So these humans and the Meowth had no clue what she was.   
  
  
  
James, who has been watching the strange yet exotic Pokemon stare at the bush they were hiding in shuddered, then screamed as its eyes moved to his. Jumping out of the undergrowth he began running, but was held back by a strong force. "HELP ME!" he screamed.  
  
  
Suddenly he found himself right in front of the creature. His eyes widened. They had thought this thing to be huge, but obviously not! It was maybe 4 feet and a half, but nothing really more than that. Taking a step away he continued to stare at the thing.   
  
  
  
A voice filled his head. What do you want human? the Pokemon asked. James almost smiled. It's voice seemed sweet and friendly enough but he grimaced anyway.   
  
  
"JESSIE! MEOWTH! SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" he whined. But with no luck. Jessie and the feline had already evacuated the area with much noise. Shuddering he turned back to the Pokemon.  
  
  
"What are you?" he finally asked. The creature laughed, making him uneasy.  
  
  
I'm a Mewtwo human, and my name's Selena. What's yours? she questioned, a smile on her dark violet face. James had noticed a blood red scar running down her cheek, but straightened as he responded.  
  
  
"James," he said weakly trying not to stare directly into her captivating silver eyes. Another laugh.  
  
  
James?! I've heard of you... Giovanni always complaining out how much you and your partner...what is her name...Jessie?... fail! God I hate him.. James presumed she was talking about the Boss, who no one ever called by his first name. Shuddering he knew that this "Mewtwo" was an enemy of Team Rocket, and grimaced once more.  
  
  
"Are you going to....hurt me?" he asked timidly, closing his eyes as if he was expecting some sort of attack. The Mewtwo grinned. Crossing her arms she said,. "I don't think you have to worry about that "James." I'm entirely to weak to hurt you or kill you I'm afraid."  
  
  
Suddenly a much larger form than her or James appeared behind the tiny Mewtwo. As it wrapped it's arms around her waist it smiled. Suddenly its kindness flared to anger the second he saw James suspended in mid air. Should I kill the worthless pig....? he growled, his eyes glaring at James.   
  
  
James also noticed his grip tighten around her belly, which was also a great deal larger than what he thought it should be. Suddenly he realized it, this Pokemon or whatever it if must be pregnant! Or he thought "she" was. For obviously it must be female.   
  
  
Selena's expression softened. No don't kill him. What use would that do. The only one I would ever dream of killing is his Boss... she trailed off her eyes on James. James found himself attached to those eyes. Those eyes that looked like full moons against a clear night sky....waking up from his dreams he noticed he was lying on the ground.  
  
  
  
You are free to go... the male said rather harshly. But if you tell your Leader what you saw trust me....you'll be dead before the words come of out your mouth... James found himself mounted to the stop. Selena smiled warmly, abling him to stand. Smiling back at the petite Pokemon he ran through the woods in the direction Jessie and Meowth had, hoping to find them then tell them about the beast and..he shuddered at the thought he was actually thinking this....that beautiful create with its silver eyes....warm and soothing....dancing like a flame in the night....  
  
  
*** *** *** 0.o *** *** ***   
  
  
Ash stepped warily into a large hallway. Slowly his eyes turned in all directions as he walked through, followed by Brock and Misty.   
  
  
Misty nudged him and grinned. "Scared Ash? This is supposed to be one of the most vicious gyms in the Johto League." Ash glowered at her.   
  
"That's not funny Misty! I didn't come here for nothing you know!" Misty grinned. Brock stepped into between the two before anything else could arise.   
  
  
"That's enough you two...now let's get down to business. I heard the Gym Leader here is wicked, and she will do anything to keep from losing. NO ONE has defeated her yet!"  
  
  
"Well I'm gonna change that!" Ash yelled defiantly. "I will be the first Trainer ever to defeat...to defeat...HER?!"   
  
  
"Yeah HER Ash..." Misty smirked. "If you would've been paying attention earlier you would know that...."   
  
  
Ash glared at her but then dismissed it as they kept walking down the eerie tunnel. "I hope it soon comes to an end," he commented shuddering. No sooner than his wish granted when they stepped into a room made plainly of stained glass. Light shimmered in through every crack, while glimmering fountains sparkled majestically. The trio gasped in awe.   
  
  
"What were we here for again....?" Ash trailed off just staring at the main piece of glass. It seemed to be of a catlike creature with a pink body. A long tail curved around it. It had a large grin on its face and stared straight at Ash.   
  
  
"What is it?" Brock queried as he stepped up behind Ash. Ash's brain suddenly went up into a maelstrom of confusion. He screamed falling to the floor. He remember the creature...but from where? Brock and Misty were both lying on the ground like him....but were unconscious. He backed away the pain still throbbing in his head. A voice suddenly was heard from behind him.   
  
  
"They'll be all right...." It said rather coldy. He turned around about to yell a comeback but couldn't find his voice to speak it. There in front of him stood a young woman with lavish golden hair. Even up in high ponytails her hair reached to the ground. And....she looked like a goddess.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(c) 2000 By SychoMew and The Usual Gang of Idiots   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All right how was it????? I redid Chapter 1 and I'm so proud of myself!!!!! I'll be redoing all the other ones next! I kinda had long breaks between doin Metallia, so it went screwy. :( BUT NOW IT WILL BE IMPROVED BY ME!!!!  
  
  
Catch ya later!  
  
  
  
  
SychoMew   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
